transformers_frontier_roblox_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Autobot Jazz
Autobot Jazz is a cool and collected Autobot and was Optimus Prime's second lieutenant during the War for Cybertron. Before the war, he was part of the caste tasked with cultural observation and analysis, which gave him more freedom and a wider perspective on the world than his good friend Orion Pax. Though the war has changed much of his life (he is now a skilled and deadly combatant), two things remain constant: his dedication to the friend who is now also his leader Optimus Prime, and the interest he takes in all facets of culture, wherever his travel lead. On Earth, Jazz has adopted many popular human idioms into his vocabulary, and his fascination with their music has led him to implement speakers that fire a hundred sonic booms per second into his weaponry. After joining Team Goldbug, Jazz became somewhat of Holtracer's Cyber-Ninja mentor and advisor to Goldbug. History Before the Great Wars Jazz was a cultural investigator who came to the Hall of Records to analyze new data from the Communication Grid, which was where he befriended Orion Pax. He secretly attended the gladiatorial combat in Iacon. When Orion told him about the gladiator Megatronus and his movement to abolish the caste system, Jazz suggested going to Kaon or that at the very least he should contact Megatronus, considering how much Orion agreed with his ideas. Orion followed his advice, and contacted Megatron (whose name had been shortened by the crowds following a particularly rousing victory). Orion practiced self defense with Jazz following a suggestion in his and Megatron's brainstorms. Jazz was suspicious of Megatron though, and warned Orion that he was the sort of bot that would kill him if he felt he betrayed his ideas. The War for Cybertron After terrorists committed acts of violence in Megatron's name, Megatron took Orion to a gladiatorial pit in Iacon, exposing Jazz's secret. Jazz attended the High Council's hearing with Orion and Megatron and gestured to Orion to be strong in the face of the Council's accusations. After Orion was promoted to Optimus Prime, Jazz joined his Autobots and told him not to mourn every lost soldier following the capture of Fort Scyk. He, Optimus and Sideswipe led the Autobots to victory at Kalis by taking down the combiner Bruticus Maximus. Jazz was with others in Optimus' inner circle—Bumblebee, Ironhide and Prowl—when the war turned into a siege of Iacon and Alpha Trion informed Optimus of a new weapon aboard Trypticon Station. He asked them what they knew about energon. Jazz joked that it was time for school, but Prowl chided him for making fun at Alpha Trion's expense and that if the Archivist had something to say, it was important. Alpha Trion explained Energon was the emanation of Primus, to which Jazz quipped he still didn't know what that was, prompting laughter from Ironhide and Prowl. Alpha Trion then said Megatron's weapon was Dark Energon, the essence of Unicron, and Jazz stopped joking when he realized a confrontation with superpowered Decepticons was imminent. Indeed, it was Jazz's team that first encountered Darkened Decepticons at Maintenance Port A46, along the Iacon-Kalis energy conduit. Though faster than any Decepticon and able to evade them, the Darkened gladiators wiped out his six-member unit. Autobots continually had to flee whenever Darkened Decepticons appeared, but Optimus realized Dark Energon was inefficient and Decepticons always had to retreat if a battle was prolonged. Jazz suggested they continue to fight back. When Megatron came to Iacon to steal the Plasma Energy Chamber, Jazz fought with Omega Supreme against the Darkened Decepticons, but Megatron was too powerful and took the Chamber to contaminate the core of Cybertron. Jazz went with Optimus and Prowl in rescuing Sentinel Prime from Kaon, getting briefly paralyzed by a guard's whip, though he was still able to hear Sentinel's last words. After Sentinel's funeral in Iacon, Optimus asked Jazz if he believed the Thirteen original Transformers existed, to which he replied he didn't, though he saw great metaphorical value in them. Optimus journeyed to the core, purifying it and obtaining the Matrix of Leadership. He returned ordering the commencement of Project Generation One and the evacuation of Cybertron, a notion Jetfire found suicidal but which Jazz defended. He coined the ship's name: the Ark. Jazz helped down Trypticon as part of the Eight Track crew—bearing the brunt of Trypticon's drones' attacks with Prowl and Ironhide—before boarding the Ark. Despite Jazz's fears about the last space bridge, it transported the Autobots to a spiral galaxy away from the Decepticons and near the AllSpark. Sometime later, after Megatron gained possession of the Dark Spark, Jazz led the Autobot attack on Kaon to reclaim the Dark Spark from the Decepticons. When Bruticus incapacitated and captured Cliffjumper, Jazz called for a ceasefire and begged Shockwave to return Cliffjumper, claiming that the Decepticons had got what they wanted, and didn't need to take Cliffjumper. Shockwave responded by simply laughing as he led Bruticus and unconscious Cliffjumper into Kaon. Jazz reported Cliffjumper's capture to Optimus, and subsequently accompanied his leader to the Decepticon base Kolkular to retrieve their comrade and destroy the Dark Spark. Jazz was responsible for freeing Cliffjumper while Optimus covered them, but was captured, along with Optimus and Cliffjumper, by Megatron. They were freed when Jetfire commandeered the wrecked Trypticon's weapons systems and fired upon Kolkular, and the 'bots parted ways when Optimus ordered Jazz to take Cliffjumper and escape the base while Prime faced Megatron himself in order to reclaim the Dark Spark. After Grimlock went missing from his post, Optimus Prime met Cliffjumper and Jazz in the armory as they were preparing to go find Grimlock and his team. Sideswipe took the duo in a dropship to the Sea of Rust where they explored the ruins, with Cliff managing to save Jazz's life when he was trapped under debris. The pair tracked a distress signal to a huge pit, which Jazz opted to venture into alone. He managed to find Sludge, albeit non-functional, and immediately got into trouble in the form of Insecticons. He escaped by flooding the pit with toxic waste. Exploring further, they found an energon lake and spotted the huge tower in which Shockwave was conducting his space bridge experiments. Jazz and Cliffjumper infiltrated the facility, eventually finding Shockwave himself. The Decepticon trapped Cliff behind a forcefield and Jazz was forced to fight off wave after wave of Insecticons while the other Autobot worked out a way to destroy the base. They escaped just before the place exploded and reported the energon lake back to Optimus before returning to finish preparing the Ark for launch. After takeoff, the Ark headed for a space bridge Shockwave had opened, but was pursued by the Decepticons aboard their flagship the Nemesis. They attacked the Ark and Jazz responded to a report that Bruticus was on board. His arrival was cheered on by the defending Autobots, but even though Jazz made full use of his grapple and shot Bruticus repeatedly in the face the giant Decepticon seemed unstoppable. However, with the help of air strikes from Jetfire and the Aerialbots, Jazz managed to knock Bruticus off-balance enough for the air strikes to knock him clean off the Ark and spiral away into space. Jazz then wouldn't be seen until the year 2184. Transformers Frontier Sent by the council to investigate the distress call from the Alchemor, Jazz landed not far from the scrapyard. Venturing in, he encountered Agent whose attempts to challenge him were shortlived. After exchanging information with Goldbug, Jazz found their reunion interrupted by the arrival of the Decepticon Ped. The Autobots pursued Ped underground, and Jazz was paired with Agent. The pair found Ped's hideout, and were soon face-to-face with Ped himself. Jazz used a ruse to draw information out of Ped, but during the subsequent fight, he and Agent were buried in rubble. When they arrived back at the scrapyard, a plan was in operation to trap Ped. After a brief setback in which the Autobots fell into a pit, Denny Clay managed to fish them out with an electromagnet. Jazz was grabbed by Ped until Agent managed to anger Ped into letting go of Jazz and chase him instead. Jazz helped Agent fight Ped in the stasis pod and the pair succeeded as Ped was knocked into his stasis pod by Cade who used his crane. Jazz and Agent fist bumped on their success. Before returning to Cybertron, Jazz promised he'd smooth things over with the council about Goldbug. Later, when Olivia Holt was attempting to thwart one of Wingsworth's operations, Jazz returned to the planet and came to her aid. Working together, both Autobots sent Wingsworth flying into a boulder, though he managed to escape. Returning to the scrapyard, Jazz was welcomed back by Goldbug, who expressed some relief to see him again. Jazz explained that he had returned to take Wingsworth into custody, and Goldbug offered his team's services to help out. The Autobots located Wingsworth's base and were ambushed by the Decepticon, who was determined to wipe them out. Olivia, Yats and Goldbug worked to delay Wingsworth long enough for Jazz to jump on him and slap stasis-cuffs on. Wingsworth protested, vowing he would make the Autobots pay. Later on, Jazz told Goldbug he was going to return once he had delivered Wingsworth back to Cybertron. Jazz would indeed come back in the aftermath of the battle against the Destroyers. When Goldbug asked if he was here permenately or just on another mission, Jazz replied that he was going to be sticking around, somewhat as a supervisor for the High Council on Cybertron. The Autobots then excitedly welcomed the veteran soldier to their team. Olivia asked him about his training, and Jazz promised to show her some moves. Notes and Trivia *Jazz and Goldbug seem to have had a great friendship in the past, as the two are more than happy to see each other. **Apparently, Jazz is able to recognize Goldbug as his old comrade, Bumblebee, despite the fact that Goldbug has a mouthpiece like Optimus' and Bumblebee doesn't. *Olivia later learns that much like her, Jazz is a trained Cyber-Ninja. *It is never specified why Jazz had been sent to apprehend Wingsworth. *Jazz watched Girl vs. Monster. **When this happened was never stated. *Jazz revealed to Optimus that he didn't believe in the Thirteen.